Of Brothers and Bullies
by Simply Enchanted
Summary: When Nathan starts bullying Theodore again, Alvin and Simon become furious and devise a plan to stop Nathan.


**Gosh, Its been forever since Ive written something (OK, so its been like four months, but still its a long time) Its taken me like two months to write this story ( yeah, Im a slow writer) So... Anyways, heres yet another one-shot. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Alvin and Simon walked into the cafeteria with their lunchboxes in tow after lunch recess. As they walked to their seat, Simon was tugging at his shirt and little pebbles fell out and rolled to the ground.

"Alvin, was it really necessary to throw rocks in down my shirt?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded.

" Yep. I would have done it to Theodore too, but he wasn't at recess."

" He doesn't know how lucky he is." He muttered. "And just because Brittany isn't here this week for you to annoy, doesn't mean Theodore and I have to suffer."

" Hey!" Alvin defended himself. "Its not my fault that Brittany and her sisters all got Chicken Pox! I told them not to eat those weird looking chicken sandwiches, and look what happened!." Simon sighed at his brother's ridiculous comment.

"Alvin, you don't get Chicken Pox from chickens."

"Oh yeah! Remember when we got Chicken Pox right after we got back from Grandma and Grandpa's farm? Do you know what they had on their farm?! Chickens! I'd say that's enough evidence to prove that Chicken Pox, in fact come from chickens!"

"For the last time, Alvin, you don't get Chicken Pox from chickens!"

" Then why do they call it Chicken Pox if you don't get it from chickens?" Alvin inquired as he plopped into his chair at their usual table in the back of the cafeteria.

" I don't know." Simon sighed as he sat down in his chair. Alvin unzipped his red lunchbox and pulled out a plastic bag with his turkey sandwich in it. He took it out of the bag and stared at it for a few moments, thinking.

" I wonder if you can get Turkey Pox." He wondered aloud.

" There's no such thing as Turkey Pox."

" Whatever, Mr. Know- It-All." Alvin said as he took a large bite into his sandwich. "But if I get Turkey Pox, its your fault." Alvin said, his mouth stuffed with food.

" Don't talk with your mouth full." Simon said, as he craned his neck trying to get a better view of the cafeteria, trying to find someone.

" Who are you looking for?" Alvin asked.

" Theodore. I haven't seen him all of lunch and I'm starting to get worried. Where is he?" Alvin shrugged.

" Down here." a small, familiar, high- pitched, squeaky voice said from under the table. Alvin and Simon exchanged confused glances, and slid out of their seat and crouched down onto the floor to find Theodore sitting under the table, eating his lunch.

" Theodore, what are you doing under there?" Simon asked.

"H-Hiding f-from N-Nathan." Theodore stuttered. Alvin frowned.

"Is that jerk bullying you again?!" Theodore nibbled his cookie and nodded.

" What did Nathan do to you?" Simon asked. Theodore swallowed his cookie before answering.

"He pushed me, and tried to shove me in a locker and trash can, I was his main target during dodge ball in gym class, and he took my sandwich!"

"You can fit into a locker?" Alvin asked in disbelief, thinking that Theodore wouldn't be able to due to his size. Theodore shook his head.

"No. I didn't fit. And a teacher came by and Nathan let me go."

"How long has this been going on?" Simon asked.

"The past few days."

"What!? The past few days!?" Alvin crawled out from underneath the table ready to go hunt down Nathan and teach him a lesson about messing with his baby brother. " Let me at him!" Alvin yelled furiously. Simon grabbed Alvin by his shirt, and dragged him back down under the table before he even stood up.

" Alvin, no." Simon said sternly. Alvin pouted.

"But-" Alvin was cut off by Simon's glare, and pouted. Simon's face softened as he turned to Theodore.

"Theodore, why didn't you tell us Nathan was bullying you? Or Dave, or Mr. Talbot?" Theodore shrugged.

" You shouldn't let him bully you like that." Simon said, putting his arm around his little brother.

" Yeah." Alvin said, putting his arm around Theodore as well. "But don't worry about it, because Simon and I will take care of him." Theodore looked to Simon for confirmation of his plan. Simon just smiled and nodded in agreement with Alvin.

" O-okay" Theodore stuttered nervously, not quite sure what Alvin and Simon were going to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DRAMA CLASS

The class was busy hustling and bustling around the stage, putting props together and sewing costumes together for the play that would open in two weeks. Alvin and Simon were working backstage on the lights and Theodore was on stage helping paint the back drop. Nathan walked out from the drama closet with a large cane that was to be used for a prop. Theodore had just finished painting his section of the back ground and stood up to start on the next part.

Nathan noticed Theodore, and when he walked past him to take the cane backstage, he swung it like a bat and hit Theodore in the ankles. Theodore lost his balance and flipped onto his stomach with a loud thud.

Alvin watched the entire scene take place, while Simon tried to fix the wiring in one of the stage lights. Simon stood up and patted the large light.

" Done?" Alvin asked.

" Yes. No thanks to you."

" Good." Alvin turned and watched as Nathan walked backwards towards them.

" Oh, Nathan, do you think you could help us fix this light?" Alvin asked innocently.

" Alvin, I already-" Alvin nudged Simon in the arm, signaling him to be quiet. Nathan turned around when he was right in front of the light. Alvin flipped the switch on, and the bright light illuminated the entire backstage. Nathan stood there for a few seconds, staring into the light before he dropped the cane, and clapped his hands over his eyes.

" Fixed it." Alvin said with a smirk.

" Ah! My eyes!" Nathan turned to run out of the light, but tripped over the cane that was lying on the floor where he'd dropped it. Trying to catch himself, Nathan stepped in a bucket that just happened to be sitting there, and ran into a wall before stumbling and falling onto the stage with a loud clang from the bucket.

Mr. Rochelle, who had been helping some of the kids sew together the costumes, walked onto the stage, to see what all the commotion was. He noticed Nathan lying on the floor with his hands covering his eyes and a bucket on his foot.

" Nathan! What have I told you about messing around backstage?" Nathan stood up a rubbed his eyes until they were back into focus.

" Don't." Nathan sighed.

" Exactly. And you'll be serving lunch detention tomorrow for it." Mr. Rochelle said sternly. Nathan turned to Theodore and glared. The bell rang, releasing the kids from school for the day. Everybody jumped off the stage and grabbed their backpacks off the seats of the auditorium and made their way out the door.

As Theodore, Alvin, and Simon walked out of the school, Nathan caught up with them, and stopped right in front of Theodore and poked him in the chest.

" Don't forget my sandwich tomorrow. And remember: no avocados!" Theodore nodded nervously in agreement. Nathan flicked Theodore in the nose, and turned around and sauntered off, laughing. Theodore rubbed his throbbing nose, but continued his walk home. Alvin and Simon walked beside him. They couldn't watch there little brother be bullied and picked on. They quietly whispered to themselves devising a plan on what to do to get Nathan to stop bullying Theodore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT NIGHT

Alvin stared up at the ceiling in the dark. He was getting impatient. He rolled out of bed and crept over to Simon's, careful not to wake Theodore. Alvin shook Simon, and Simon groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

" Simon, wake up." Alvin whispered.

" Is it time already?" He groaned.

" Yes. Come on." Alvin grabbed Simon by the hand and dragged him out of bed. Simon stood at the end of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

" Ready?" Alvin asked. Simon nodded, now fully awake.

The two boys quietly tiptoed out of their bedroom, down the hall, down the stairs, and through the kitchen, to the basement where Simon's lab was. They were careful not to make a sound in the process. Simon glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. It read 12:30. They planned it carefully so that Dave and Theodore would both be asleep, and the could plan without any disruptions.

Alvin opened the door to the basement and walked in, followed by Simon. Alvin flicked on the light switch at the top of the stair case, then slid down the hand rail. Simon rolled his eyes at his brother's childish antics, and simply walked down the stairs.

" Alvin, did you think of anything we can do?" Simon asked, handing Alvin a chair to sit on. During their walk home, they talked about things they could do to get Nathan to stop bullying Theodore, but never came to a solution on what they would do. Ideas were tossed out, but nothing that the two agreed on or seemed like a good idea came up. Alvin tapped his chin thoughtfully.

" Well I was thinking…" His voice trailed off.

" What? What is it?" Simon asked curious to know what his brother had in mind. Alvin hopped off his chair and hurried for Simon to follow as he climbed up the stairs, back to the kitchen.

" What's your idea?" Simon asked. Alvin grinned.

" You'll see." He tiptoed across the kitchen floor until he stopped in front of the refrigerator and open it. He knelt down and took out Theodore's green lunch box, unzipped it, and pulled out a plastic bag with a sandwich in it labeled 'Nathan.' Alvin set the sandwich on the counter and returned to the refrigerator, grabbed an avocado out of the vegetable crisper, and a knife out of a drawer. Simon stood in shock of what Alvin was doing, as he sliced open the avocado and smeared it onto Nathan's sandwich.

" Alvin, what are you doing?" Simon hissed.

" Saving Theodore." Alvin replied simply. He walked back to the refrigerator, and took out a bottle of hot sauce and returned to his spot next to Simon and began to dump the sauce onto the sandwich.

" That's not going to save him, it'll get him killed!" Simon yell-whispered.

" Calm down. It wont get Theodore killed, but the look on Nathan's face will be priceless when he takes a bite into his turkey, cheese, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato, avocado, and hot sauce sandwich! That'll show him not to mess with Theodore." Alvin slapped the top slice of bread back on the sandwich placed it back into its bag and back into Theodore's lunch box before placing it in the exact same spot where it was in the refrigerator, and closed it.

Alvin and Simon crept back into the basement and sat on the stools they had earlier.

" Okay, now that we have our more _childish_ ways of handling this out of the way, I have an idea." Simon said.

" Okay, what is it?" Alvin asked. Simon leaned in and whispered something in Alvin ear. A devious little grin spread across Alvin's face.

" And I know exactly how we'll do it." He said. Simon smiled with satisfaction and the two turned to the white board to plan their revenge on Nathan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

Theodore walked out of the boys bathroom, wiping his hands on his sweater. Just as he was about to go out to the playground for recess, he was stopped by an all too familiar voice.

" Hey, Theodore!" Theodore slowly turned around to find Nathan towering above him.

" Uh-um, h-hi N-Nathan." Theodore squeaked. Nathan bent down to Theodore's level and looked him in the eye, tapping his foot impatiently.

" Where's my sandwich?" Theodore gulped nervously and unzipped his green lunch box, and took out the bag with Nathan's name on it. Nathan snatched the bag from Theodore's hands and pulled out the sandwich. He was about to take a bite out of it when he heard the a voice scolding him from behind.

" Nathan, why aren't you in detention?" Nathan turned around to find Mr. Rochelle standing behind him, eyeing him suspiciously.

" I…uh-" Mr. Rochelle cut him off.

" No excuses. You should be in detention." Nathan growled and turned and walked toward the detention room. Mr. Rochelle followed to make sure he made it there.

Theodore let out a sigh of relief as soon as he saw Nathan turn into the detention room at. He continued his walk down the hall, and through the doors to lunch recess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE

Alvin and Simon sat under a tree on the field, picking grass and talking.

" I just don't get. Why would Nathan want to pick on Theodore?" Alvin asked Simon.

" I believe that it has to do with something about power." Simon responded.

" What do you mean?"

" Nathan's the tallest boy in the fourth grade right?" Simon asked his brother.

" Right…"

" And Theodore is the shortest, right?"

" Right… But what does that have to do with power?"

" See, Nathan thinks that because he's the tallest kid, and Theodore is the shortest, he has the right to bully Theodore simply because he's bigger." Simon explained. " And Theodore is also the most innocent. Nathan picks on him because he knows that Theodore won't fight back or stand up for himself." Alvin frowned.

" But there are a bunch of other short, innocent kids at this school, why can't he go pick on one of them?" Simon shrugged.

" I don't know. I just hope our plan works."

" Oh, it will." Alvin said, grinning slyly. Just then, Theodore came walking up to them.

" Hey Theodore." Alvin and Simon greeted their brother.

" Hey." Theodore responded.

" What took you so long?" Simon asked.

" Yeah, I was begging to think you fell in the toilet or something." Alvin joked. Theodore grinned, but his grin disappeared as soon as it came.

" I, uh… had a little run- in with Nathan." Theodore said nervously.

" Did you give him the sandwich?" Alvin asked eagerly.

" Yeah."

"And… What did he think of it?" Alvin prompted. Theodore shrugged.

" I don't know. He was about to eat it, but Mr. Rochelle saw him out wandering the hallways when he was supposed to be in detention, so he sent him there. He's probably eating it in the detention room." Alvin frowned and snapped his fingers.

" Aw, nuts!" He grumbled to himself, wanting to know what Nathan's reaction to his sandwich was. Theodore plopped down on a spot of grass next to his brothers.

" I'm really getting sick and tired of Nathan bullying me." Theodore sighed.

" Don't worry, Theodore. Alvin and I will take care of it." Simon said, wrapping a reassuring arm around his little brother. Theodore rested his chin on his knees, and sighed.

" I hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DRAMA CLASS

During drama class that day, everyone continued working on props and back drops for the up coming play. Alvin and Simon were going over their plan one last time before actually doing it, while Theodore was continuing to paint the background for one of the scenes.

Just as Theodore stood up Nathan walked up onto the stage, his face bright red with anger and a sandwich in his hands. Theodore turned around to find a very furious Nathan standing behind him. Nathan held the sandwich centimeters away from Theodore's terrified face.

" What is this?" Nathan snarled. Theodore looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

" Um… a sandwich?"

" I take one bite out of this and I nearly burn my mouth off! Its filled with hot sauce! And avocados!" Nathan chucked the disgusting sandwich at Theodore.

Alvin and Simon, who had been watching Nathan and Theodore, were absolutely horrified at how Nathan was treating their little brother. Simon handed Alvin a long rope that was connected to a pulley. Alvin tiptoed out onto the stage a stopped behind Nathan who was towering over Theodore. Theodore noticed Alvin behind Nathan, and gave him a worried look. Alvin pressed his finger to his lips, signaling Theodore to stay quiet. Theodore obeyed and looked back up at Nathan.

Alvin crouched down on the ground behind Nathan, and carefully slid the rope through the belt loops of Nathan's jeans and tied them into a tight knot. To Alvin's fortune, Nathan didn't notice. Alvin stood up and carefully crept back next to Simon and turned around just as Nathan lunged for Theodore. Simon however was quick to react. He yanked the rope before Nathan even touched Theodore, sending him a good fifteen to twenty feet in the air. Nathan quickly took notice and was immediately sent into a frenzy.

" Please put me down! I'm scared of heights!" Nathan begged. Alvin walked out on the stage and glared up at Nathan.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Alvin asked, folding his arms across his chest.

" Seville, you better put me down or else!"

" Or else what? You're way up there, and I'm way down here. What are you going to do? Spit on me?" Nathan didn't respond. He was at a loss for words. He was on the verge of tears, and Alvin could tell. Alvin grinned with satisfaction. He had Nathan right where he wanted him.

" Alright, we'll put you down," Alvin began, " But you have to do a little something for us."

" Please, I'll do anything! Just put me down!" Nathan begged, wiping away a tear. Alvin raised an interested eyebrow.

" Anything?" He asked. Nathan nodded.

" You have to promise to follow through." Alvin said.

" I promise! I promise!"

" Okay then. You have to promise to stop bullying Theodore." Nathan frowned at the request.

"No." Alvin grimaced and turned to Simon.

" Simon, you know what to do." Simon nodded dutifully and began pulling the rope Nathan was attached to up and down. Nathan panicked as he drew close to the ground, then close to the ceiling, with every yank.

" You promised! Were not going to you stop until you promise and mean it." Alvin shouted.

" Okay, okay! I promise!." Nathan surrendered after begging to feel nauseous. Simon stopped pulling the rope, but still left him dangling in the air.

" Do you mean it?" Alvin asked.

" Yes! Now put me down!" Alvin smiled with victory.

" You heard him, Simon. Put him down." Simon let go of the rope, and Nathan flew to the ground, landing with a thud on the stage. Nathan groaned and rolled onto his back, before standing up.

Alvin cleared his throat to catch Nathan's attention, and pointed at Theodore, who had been standing nearby, silently watching, reminding Nathan of his promise.

Nathan slowly walked up to Theodore, took a deep breath, and began to apologize, something he had never done before.

" Theodore, I…uh… I'm sorry for bullying you."

" Really?" Theodore asked, looking up at him, eyes full of hopefulness and excitement.

" Yeah. Please forgive me."

" I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

" Yeah, and if you do, Simon here is working on a potion that will turn you into a girl." Alvin said walking up to Nathan and Theodore, Simon beside him. Nathan grimaced at the thought of being turned into a girl.

Mr. Rochelle walked onto the stage and immediately noticed the sandwich that Nathan had thrown at Theodore on the ground.

" What is that sandwich doing on my stage?!" Mr. Rochelle shouted. Alvin was quick to react and pointed at Nathan.

" Nathan threw it!" He shouted quickly. Mr. Rochelle rubbed his temples in irritation, not surprised that it was Nathan.

" Detention. Now." He said, looking at Nathan. Nathan turned and walked off the stage, glaring at Alvin from over his shoulder as he did. He grabbed his backpack and grumbled angrily to himself as he walked out the doors of the auditorium.

" Remember our promise!" Alvin shouted after him. Theodore tuned to his brothers.

" Thanks guys." He said gratefully.

" No problem, Theodore. What are brothers for?" Simon said.

" Yeah. He had it coming anyway. You mess with one Seville, you mess with all of them." Alvin said confidently. Theodore giggled and pulled his brothers into a brotherly hug.

" You guys are the best."

* * *

**Whoa! That was one long one-shot! Now you know why it took me so long. LOL Now review and tell me what you think. Go on! Press that little green button! :D**


End file.
